


Broken Nose

by Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Broken nose, F/M, Jean needs more fluff dont you guys think?, Kissing, confessing, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface/pseuds/Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface
Summary: Jean broke your nose during spearing and realises he should fix what he broke. His presence in the quiet place you went to get yourself together, though, is enough to make you spill out any feelings you've holding for him.





	Broken Nose

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind this scenario is so romantic, but written it probably sucks... Jean needs appreciation though guys, so enjoy

"Aw fucking hell!" You screamed as you held your nose in between your shaky fingers. Blood was vigorously dripping since the very second Jean's fist had contacted with your face. You knew sparing with him was a bad idea, and you knew, even better, that challenging him to hit harder was even worse.   
You had to admit, it hurt like hell. You only had her nose broken once again when you was a kid and had sincerely and wholeheartedly forgot about the pain and the whole experience of having your father set your nose twice, because your brother had decided to throw himself on you before he went to bed. 

Loud footsteps were heard from behind you, and oh could you guess who this was. You were obviously capable of setting your own nose, all soldiers have been taught how to do that during their trainee days, yet you wouldn't say no to someone else -especially is that someone else was Jean- fixing your nose.

"I'm so... so sorry (Y/n)" Jean quietly apologized between ragged breaths, his hand gripping on your shoulder. Your turned to him with yourr hand still covering your nose and nodded, (E/c) eyes staring deep into his hazel ones. "Oh fuck!" He exhaled the moment his eyes landed on her blood stained lips. "Let me set it okay? I'm bringing you a towel to wipe it too"  
_____

     The two of you didn't say anything for a while. Yoyr eyes were stained with tears, mostly from the intense pain and Jean didn't cease to notice. The feeling of never wanting to look at anything else but your eyes over took him again. Why having to face ugly naked beats when he could just stare in this beautiful, lingering (E/c), that warmed up his whole existence as if they reflected the sunlight in his own eyes. In the sun they shimmered golden. So pure and maybe worthy more than the King's crown. 

"Thanks for fixing my nose" you finally muttered, breaking the silence.

"Y-yeah it's nothing, really. I caused it so..."

You smiled at his sudden nervousness. There were so many things you wanted to say to him right now although you knew that if you tried to, something shitty would happen to break this precious moment.

Still, you had never really learnt how to be afraid to talk. You knew how to restrain and respect, to think before you spoke, you even knew how to insult someone only with your irony and sarcasm, but you were never afraid to talk your mind. You even recalled your eleven year old self screaming to the the Titan that ate your mom. You were only afraid of the consequence, not the action itself.

"I like you Jean." You blurted out. You knew that if you weren't blunt about this now, you'd never tell him and would probably die with regrets. "And there's no point in hiding anymore because one day we'll die and I don't want to be tortured by the fact that I never told you." 

Jean gulped in his own spit. He never expected you to ever be so blunt about something like this too. Yes you were blunt when it came to talking with the Commander, or the Corporal, hell you were one of the most blunt soldiers in every battlefield, but this? Jean never expected that and it left him so dumbfounded. He was out of his stupid remarks, and maybe out of words in general. Maybe it was because he felt the same; somewhere between the void of being in love with Mikasa, someone who never gave him a chance, not even as to get to know him, he had developed feeling for the girl before him

(Y/n), whose hair was a mess of freaking hair tones -due to her genetics- just like his and (Y/n) who could beat everyone up; even Mikasa. She was kind only when receiving kindness from the other side. She had seen more than any of them from a very young age, and hadn't talked a word until she was six. She was vulnerable and yet one of the most fierce soldiers. Jean was indeed in love with her. And he wanted to scream it at the top of his lungs, and who the fuck cared if he was so young either way.

You dropped your head a little low and got up from your spot on the grass, for several minutes there wasnt a reply from Jean and momentarily your bluntness was gone. All you had to do was get away, visit the infirmary for them to check yoyr nose once again and get some rest, because you were dizzy. All that mattered was that you had taken this weight off your shoulders.

"(Y/n) wait" Jean called loud enough for you to stop, and yet he still grabbed your hand with such fierce that caused you to fall back on the grass. Jeans heart beat a little too fast for his liking and it seriously made his fingers shake as he placed them on the edges of your face.

The moment his lips touched yours he felt as if his whole skin was on fire.


End file.
